La última navidad
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Un momento entre Pieck y Zeke antes de ir a casa con sus familias para la cena navideña. Obsequio para IsaSil, del intercambio navideño "Shingeki no Santa" de la página "Attack on fanfics"


_One shot para el intercambio "Shingeki Secreto" de la página de facebook "Attack on fanfics"._

 ** _Para:_** _Isabel Cordy01_

 **La última navidad**

Se acomodó en el sofá de la sala de descanso cual si fuera un gato a punto de dormir.

 _Espérame hasta que llegue._

Decía aquella nota que él le había dejado escondida entre las hojas de un informe.

Era paciente, y más cuando se trataba de sus encuentros a escondidas. Si bien su relación era un asunto que quizás hasta en Paradis se sabía, el pensar que todo era un secreto del que nadie debía saber era algo que los dos disfrutaban.

Observaba los adornos navideños que él le había ayudado a colocar… O más bien, que él había puesto mientras ella le daba instrucciones. Así eran los dos, ella sugería, pedía, deseaba; y él la complacía y concedía la razón en lo que fuera, incluso en asuntos militares.

¿Cómo olvidar esos días en que ambos eran cadetes, aspirantes a competir por el derecho a heredar un titan? Más de 15 años habían pasado desde que se conocieron en el entrenamiento… Y ya casi 12 desde que él heredara al titan bestia.

12 años… El sólo hecho de pensar que esa sería la última navidad y año nuevo que pasarían juntos le aterraba, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de lo que ello implicaba.

¡Qué lejano se escuchaba la cuenta de 13 años! Parecía un plazo que se cumpliría en un futuro demasiado remoto, y a él estaba por alcanzarlo ese futuro.

Abandonó su posición felina y se sentó de manera normal, cruzando los brazos mientras seguía aguardando su llegada.

Si tan sólo las cosas fueran distintas…

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola ponerse de pie y, como si el tiempo retrocediera a cuando era una adolescente enamorada en secreto de su superior cada vez que volvía a verlo, sintió que su corazón brincaba tan pronto él entró. —Zeke.

La abrazó en cuanto la vio, depositando un suave beso en los labios de ella —Lamento la demora, mi reunión con el General Calvin se prolongó de más.

Acarició las mejillas de él —descuida.

Zeke la tomó por la cintura, y nuevamente volvió a unir su boca con la de ella, entregándose ambos a un lento, sensual y profundo beso, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro por encima de las ropas.

—Te eché de menos —dijo Zeke en susurro.

—Pero si nos vimos esta mañana antes de venir —pronunció entre risas.

—Son muchas horas sin ti —respondió antes de volver a apoderarse de los labios de su amada.

Suspiró —también te extrañé, no voy a mentir.

Avanzó, haciéndola a ella retroceder hasta topar con la mesa. Sus manos pasaron de la espalda baja de Pieck a sus muslos, no sin antes deleitarse en sus glúteos; y la impulsó para que quedara sentada sobre aquella mesa donde tantas veces ya la había hecho suya.

—Si estás consciente de que mi padre, y después tus abuelos nos esperan esta noche, ¿O no? —dijo entre risas, sin oponer resistencia a las traviesas manos de Zeke que ya habían desfajado su blusa y ahora tocaban directamente su piel.

Detuvo sus maniobras —Lo sé —respingó.

Si bien desde que estaban juntos la actividad sexual entre ambos era muy frecuente, a últimas fechas había aumentado la frecuencia, y es que Zeke sentía la necesidad de hacerla suya tanto como fuera posible antes de tener qué entregar su titan a Colt Grice; mientras que Pieck deseaba estar con él tanto como fuera posible por todo lo que después ya no podría.

Él seguía en este mundo y sin embargo, ya le hacía falta. Cada vez necesitaba más y más de esos besos, temiendo no soportar la ausencia de ellos los dos años que viviría después de que Zeke entregue su titan.

Pero esa noche era especial, pues era la última navidad en que él estaría con vida, y ambos deseaban pasar esas fechas como cualquier pareja, en las casas de las familias del otro.

Lo tomó del rostro —por cierto, ¿Cuándo partiremos al frente en el medio oriente?

Pegó su frente a la de ella —pasando año nuevo —la besó suavemente—. Y Pieck, por favor mantente detrás de mi, Reiner y yo llegaremos con titanes en un zepelín.

—¿Si recuerdas que debo llevar una pesada máscara con los chicos de la unidad panzer encima, disparando a todos lados? —preguntó entre risas.

La tomó por las caderas —Pieck, eres mi mujer, cuidarte lo más posible es mi trabajo —y nuevamente fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Correspondió al beso de él, lo necesitaba. Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio, jalándolo con la máxima suavidad posible.

En unos días irían a una guerra más, y las manos de ambos volverían a mancharse de sangre. Después de tantos años ¿Por qué aún era una carga pensar en ello? Eran demonios, eso les habían repetido incontables veces desde que nacieron, entonces, ¿Por qué siempre era difícil marchar hacia el frente?

En ese entonces, nueve años atrás no lo entendió, pero ahora veía con claridad la razón de las palabras de Annie, la amiga a la que jamás volvió a ver: Marley o Erdia, ambos son la misma mierda.

Una era la mierda que había comenzado con esa maldición llamada "poder titan".

El otro era la mierda que los había echo ser portadores de esa maldición, sólo para poder aplastar a la otra mierda.

Y ellos sólo eran unos niños forzados a crecer rápidamente para convertirse en... ¿Guerreros? No, asesinos.

Tal vez ella no había sido quien quebró la muralla, provocando la muerte de sus hermanos de raza quienes ignoraban por completo la guerra en la que estaban envueltos.

No era su líquido espinal el activo del suero que convirtió a toda una aldea en titanes.

No fue ella quien envió titanes en contra de aquellos soldados desprevenidos.

Y sin embargo, sentía sus manos tan manchadas de sangre como podrían estar las de Reiner o Zeke.

Ella también era una asesina y un demonio. No importa lo que hicieran, siempre sería así ante los ojos de los marleyanos, y del mundo mismo.

Pero él... Los ojos de él siempre fueron distintos, y por eso los amaba.

Sólo un demonio puede amar a otro demonio, y tal vez esa era una de las muchas cosas que los unían, además de complementarse en lo intelectual, lo laboral, emocional y sexual.

Ambos eran unos niños señalados como demonios, y que tuvieron que convertirse en verdaderos demonios.

—Zeke —dijo ella para detener los besos de él, que poco a poco se tornaban más intensos, y amenazaban con hacerla perder el control como siempre—. ¿Sigue en pie tu plan de proponer otro ataque a la isla después de la guerra?

Asintió con la cabeza —sabes que se lo prometí, tú estabas presente.

Suspiró —sé que quisieras tenerlo hoy en casa de tus abuelos con nosotros. —Acarició la mejilla del mayor, y sonrió con ternura—. Iremos por él entonces, y tú cumplirás tu promesa.

Sonrió ante las palabras y apoyo de ella, besándola nuevamente con suavidad —¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Por lo pronto —sonrió maliciosamente —llegar tarde, mi padre nos espera, ¡Vamos! —Bajó de la mesa y se arregló la ropa.

Ambos dejaron la sala de descanso para salir de los cuarteles y volver a Liberio, donde tanto el padre de Pieck, como los abuelos de Zeke esperaban la visita de la pareja esa noche para pasar navidad con ellos.

 _¿Qué harías tú sin mi? Zeke, yo aún te tengo, y no sé qué haré dentro de un año cuando me faltes._

 _¿Quién me picará con su barba? ¿Quién roncará junto a mi por las noches? ¿Qué haré cuando ya no pueda percibir tu horrible olor a cigarro cuando fumas? ¿Qué haré sin tu humor negro para hacerme reír?_

 _Aún cuando Colt es un chico brillante, no sé si podré trabajar con él como lo hago contigo, porque es como si tú y yo nos leyéramos la mente, Zeke... Y eso facilita incluso el poder trazar una estrategia militar._

 _Todavía nos queda un año, y aunque ese destino sea inevitable, tengo algo de tiempo aunque sea poco para poder tenerte a mi lado._

 _Zeke..._ —Feliz navidad, jefe Zeke —dijo entre risas.

Bajó la mirada hacia su brazo, del que ella iba agarrada mientras iban de camino hacia la casa, ahora de los abuelos de Zeke—. Feliz navidad, mi linda Pieck.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Gracias si es que llegaste hasta aquí!_

 _Este fanfic es dedicado a mi querida Isabel Cordy, quien me tocó en el intercambio navideño de la página "Attack on fanfics", y que pidió un fanfic de Pieck; ¡Un gran abrazo, IsaSil! Sé que te gusta el ZePi como a mi... Así que espero que este ZePi sea de tu agrado._

 _Espero les haya gustado y si fue así, no me enojo si me dejan un bonito review 😉_

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
